Ginny's Secret
by nights-ether
Summary: Ginny shares a secret with Voldermort. Can she successfully keep her cool while attempting to bring him back after he is destroyed. RR please
1. P

Ginny's Secret  
  
Introduction  
  
Voldermort was defeated and all the wizarding world was joyful and full of good cheer,except for of course, his supporters.  
  
It was assumed every death eater was captured,tried and put to death (for they didn't want it ever happening again.) But they were wrong. There was still one out there. Someone who had pledged her heart to Voldermort and would do anything to get him back.  
  
There was Ginerva Weasley.  
  
When Harry defeated him in the Chamber of Secrets everyone thought Ginny was alright. Saved from a monstrous fate.  
  
But what they didn't know was that Ginny had developed an obsession with Voldermort AKA Tom Riddle and that Voldermort had developed one for her.  
  
Not even Voldermort's inner circle knew of this. In case they were caught, Voldermort wanted Ginny alive, as perhaps the only one to bring him back.  
  
And so Ginny kept up the facade even at the final battle where it was she who did away with him. For she knew the others would use a much harsher spell than the one she had developed for just the occasion. For you see the spell had sent him to another world, one where he and she had fequently met and acquired things just in case, but made it seem as if she had killed him.  
  
Thanks to the many sessions of training with Voldermort, Ginny was able to keep her composure through out everything. Not once betraying her secret. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ginny's Secret  
  
It has been three years since she graduated from Hogwarts. Her parents were very proud of her. She had did exceptionally well on her OWLS and NEWTS and could get a job anywhere she chose. But Ginny had decided to go out in the muggle world to go to one of their universities for a while. She needed a change, to go to a place where she wouldn't have to hear congratulations for defeating Voldermort. But of course he wasn't defeated and only she knew that. After applying to a lot of schools she chose one that didn't ask too many questions about her previous schooling and wished for everyone to go to school so they accepted anyone. This schools was in Alaska, Anchoarage to be extact. And no she didn't live in an igloo but a rather really confortable single person dorm suite. She liked Anchorage. Everyone was really nice and didn't ask too many questions. Now she didn't detest muggles like Voldermort did but merely tolerated them.  
  
Ginny decided to study psychology. It interested her to find out what made people who they were. And then break them down. So far Ginny was top in her class and was generally all her teacher's favourite.   
  
She visited Voldermort every weekend. In Ron's sixth year Voldermort had taught her how to hide her magic use from the Ministry of Magic. So since she could practice magic even during the hols she got better and stronger. She even managed to surpass Hermione! Which surprised everyone considering they thought her most strongest point was potion making.  
  
It was the day after Ginny had graduated. All her family had come to see her, even Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Well little sister what are you going to do now," Percy asked Ginny as he was preparing to take her stuff to the other flying car.  
  
"The same thing I do everyday,Percy. Try to take over the world."  
  
Percy laughed a loud,joyfilled laugh. "Oh Ginny," he said between breaths.  
  
"Yes I know, funny aren't I?" Percy was heading out the door so he didn't see the cross look she had on her face. She was still furious with her family for their part in Voldermort's demise. Especially at Ron who was friends with the boy who lived. One of these day's she was going to have a row with him and she would show him. Of course he would never hit her but that didn't mean she couldn't give one.  
  
"Alright now. Everything's packed Ginny old girl. Let's get going, the weather's perfect for driving," Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley said as he came from the car, soaking wet from the rainstorm.  
  
Perfect my ass, Ginny thought. Only perfect for our family,driving in a thunderstorm.  
  
"Coming!" Ginny replied, putting on her subtle fake smile.  
  
They were flying somwhere over Russia in the new flying car, which now flew faster and was energy efficient, thanks to Hermione. The inside was also expanded to be about the size of a bus, but of course they were in a minivan.  
  
"Well Ginny, you've graduated and now comes the time to enter a profession. I've no doubt you'll find one," Mrs.Weasly said.  
  
"Well Mother, I don't know what to do. Perhaps I can work at the Ministry. You think they'll take me? Or maybe I can start a band or something."  
  
"Of course they'll take you at the Ministry,my dear. Your father can put in a good word for you."  
  
"As well I," Percy chipped in. "You can get any department you wish."  
  
"Well I'll have to think about it. I'll take a few days."  
  
"Of course you will my dear. Now let's all quiet down and have a nice nap...the rest of us." Ron and twins had fallen asleep as soon as the got in the car. Hermione and Harry had decided to stay in Anchorage for a little while to take a cruise to see Prince William Sound and Harry wanted to go fishing.  
  
While the rest of the family slept, Mr. Weasley had put the car on auto pilot alert, Ginny thought.  
  
Perhaps I should work at the Ministry, Ginny thought. I could learn their secrets, stop them if someone figures out Voldermort's not really dead. But then there's the risk. They could find out if I slip. But I won't slip.  
  
"I won't," Ginny muttered then closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
Unknown to all, Ginny had posession of the diary again. Draco Malfoy had given it to her on the day she graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
They were all seated in the Great Hall for the graduation feast in which anyone in and was in Hogwarts could come and partake. Ginny had confessed her secret to him in his sixth year when he caught her talking to Voldermort in the fire at the Slytherin common room. Everyone had left to go to Hogsmeade but Ginny stayed back. 'To finish up my homework' she had told anyone who asked. Draco actually did stay for that particular reason. And also in his sixth year he had publicly changed sides, which was of course a plot with Voldermort.  
  
When she saw Draco in the Great Hall for the graduation feast she made her excuses and got up to use the restroom.  
  
Draco caught up with her and handed a package to her as he passed by.  
  
"A present," he whispered in her ears.  
  
Ginny walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, locked herself in a stall and proceeded to open the package.  
  
It was a wire bound sketch book but the pages started to look old, then she saw the crisp sketch paper.   
  
She wondered. Could it be? Ginny hurriedly took out a pen and wrote hello on the first page. The words disappeared and Ginny appeared written in fancy script.  
  
It was! It was the diary but disguised. Ginny wrote, I'm sorry I can't stay I must keep up appearances. Ok, was the reply.  
  
Ginny hurried back to the Great Hall wanting the feast to be over.  
  
"What's that," Ron asked her, with his face full of food.  
  
"Oh a present from a classmate. Just a sketchbook really."  
  
"Oh," he said, helping himself to another slice of cheesecake. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN:Thanks you guys for reviewing.Hope you enjoy this one.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Weasley clan arrived safely to the Burrow. They all were too tired to eat and decided to unload Ginny's thing in the morning. This was alright with Ginny, who didn't want anyone in her things when she was so tired.  
  
But before she could sleep she had a task to do.  
  
Ginny went up to her room, locked it and soundproofed the room. She took out the "sketchbook" and started writing.

_Hello_

**Hello Ginny**

_I'm back in the Burrow_

**I know**

_Should I go to work for the Ministry?_

**You will be my little spy for me, beautiful Ginny.**

_Yes,Tom_

**Good. I must go now.**

_Ok, goodnight._

Ginny put the "sketchbook" in her secret hiding place by her window and fell to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Well what do you expect her to do?" 

"I don't know, teach in a muggle school. She's got a degree.She spent three years in a muggle school mother."

"Percy, what she did doesn't really matter. If she wants to work for the Ministry, she'll work for the ministry. And you'll help her, understand."

Percy knew never to argue with his mother whenever she was in this state." I understand mother, but'll she'll probably only get a job having to do with the muggle world. "

"And is there something wrong with that," Mr. Weasley who was asorbed in the Daily Prophet asked.

"Not father,"Percy mumbled to his bowl of cereal.

"Good now as soon as Ginny's awake you'll talk over the particulars with her."

"Okay mother."

Ginny listened to all of this from the vent in her room.

So Percy doesn't think I can make much of myself, she thought. Will I'll show him. We both will.

She perked herself up, put on her smile and bounded down the stairs to greet her family.

"Hello Father, Mother," she said giving each of them a kiss." Hello Percy."

"Good morning Ginny," Percy said.

"Here have some sausage and eggs, my dear. I've noticed you've thinned out since Spring."

"Oh thank you mother," Ginny said, diving into the sausage.

The fantastic clock struck and all four looked at it.

"Well time for us to go to work, father," Percy said.

"Ah yes. Good bye my dear and welcome back Ginny."

"Bye father," Ginny said.

"Well Mother what do you have planned for today?"

"Well I was going to go spend the day with Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mother is that's all right with you. I don't want you to think we're all abandoning you."

"No it's alright mother. By the way where are Ron, Fred, George and Bill?"

"Well they received an owl from Harry so they went to Alaska to fish with Harry. Apparently he's doing very good."

"Oh well have a nice day mother," Ginny said to her mother as she got up to place her dish in hte sink.

"Oh thank you,dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she took a handful of powder from the pot. " Hermione's mother's house!" A second later she disappeared from their fireplace.

Ginny hurridely wrote a note for her brothers in case they came back before she did and ran to her room. She put a sound proofing spell and a spell that allowed no one to come in the room if she wasn't in there.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own anything in the Harry Poter book series. Done for fun

Chapter Three

"Percy, Percy you must stop worrying. She'll do fine," Mr.Weasley said in almost exasperation as they made their way to the Ministry.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about her," Percy said.

"Worried why? There's nothing to be worried about," Mr. Weasley said in confidence. Out of all of his children, Ginny was his favorite. She never gave him cause to worry, except for the incident in the Chambers of Secrets. He even liked to think that she was like him. "She will do quite well, I must say."

"But don't you think there's something wrong with her," Percy asked, still unsure.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his son. Percy recognized that look. It was the same look he had almost permanently during the fight against Voldermort.There was a fear in his eyes. After what they all went through, Percy couldn't worry his father. He already did enough of that in his lifetime.

"Nevermind, I guess I was just being-I don't know," Percy said, unsuccessfully soothing his father.

"Percy...if you know something," Mr. Weasley said uneasily. " If you know of something that happened while she was away at university then you should tell me. However...unpleasant it may be."

"No, I know nothing. I don't think anything happened except for alot of studying," Percy replied confidently.

"Alright then, now that that unpleasant buisness is over-don't tell you sister I asked-let's get to work." Mr. Weasley strode confidently ahead of his son. Though he wished it wasn't there, he couldn't help feeling there was some validity of Percy's theory. His Ginny had changed. But wasn't everyone supposed to change as they got older and grew up, he thought. It's just Ginny growing up that's all. She can't remain Daddy'd Little Girl forever now can she?

Percy knew something had happened to Ginny. Even without concrete facts from credible witnesses or seeing it himself he knew something was off with her. Using Occulmency he tried to delve into her mind but was blocked access. At that time he did wonder a bit how she came to be profficient at Occulmency but it did not bother him. He just thought she had learned it in school from someone or a book by herself. Now he wasn't so sure. What did she not want him to see? Was it herself or an event? He would have to consult a trusted expert he told himself and the sooner the better.

----------

Ginny say on her bed clutching Tom Riddle's journal. It was more than a journal, she discovered one day. It was also an Everlasting Portkey. But this one was linked to her thought and feelings. She and she alone was only able to visit Voldermort with a single thought or feeling wherever he was.Thank you Malfoy, she thought everytime she was face to face with Lord Voldermort.

"Well, well my dear. How are you," Lord Voldermort said. They were in a dimly lit castle on the Malfoy estate. To everyone else it was a giant boulder. Voldermort sat in the center of the open hall in a throne made of marble elaborately carved.

"I am well, my lord," Ginny said approaching him slowly. She placed the journal next to his feet and then lifted the veil covering his face. "Tom," she breathed and then kissed his skeletal face.

----------

Thank you all for being patient with me and I promise not to wait too long for my next update.


	5. Chapter 4

-1*So it has been a long time since the last update. I must thank everyone for reading and reviewing.

Now I know how the fight ended an how Voldemort as destroyed but I don't want to change the story that much.

Enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters,Just my characters and story.

At the kiss, the remnant of Lord Voldermort turned into the young Tom Riddle. He smiled and stood up.

"Well my dear," he said taking her hand. "What have you been up to?"

Ginny returned his smile and was comforted by his familiar smell. "Nothng really," she said. "Mainly working at the Ministry. I haven't really got anything of interest to report."At that phrase Tom became a little angry as he knew any bit of information would be useful to him.

"Nothing," Tom said trying to conceal his dissapointment.

"No, just the usual. Wizards being brought in for tampering with Muggle objects , elections and what not. The odd underage wizard being brought in for trial for using his magic. Just that." Ginny said.

Tom said nothng as he led Ginny to a table made of black marble which reflected the flames from the fireplace it was in front of. The table was simple compared to the other furnishings in the room. There were no elaborate carvings nor were there any gold or silver details and it was big enough for only two people.

On it was laid a white teapot, cups, saucers and some sandwiches and cakes. The room was lit by floating torches which glowed without fire but dead faeries.

*****

Draco sat thoughtfully at his study taking no notice of the cold wind which blew in the house through the open windows. He was reading a letter sent to him by Hermione and Harry inquiring as to whether he knew if his family possessed any more magical artifacts. The white owl chirped impatiently and because of the cold.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He waved his wand and the windows closed with a loud thud which resonated throughout the house he shared with some friends. After the defeat of Voldermort Draco and his family arranged for him to take private lessons with his professors instead of with the rest of the students fearing he would be ostracized and bullied. Thus much to his disgust, he begged Hermione to tutor him as she was the best student in their year. Now both he and his parents were somewhat retired from the wizarding world and trying to live in peace. He had like Ginny opted to experience the life of a muggle university student and managed to get into the University of Aberdeen.

Draco opened a drawer and took out a piece of parchment and special calligraphy materials he recently bought. Though after living in the muggle world for some time and preferring using pens instead of ink and quill he kept up with the wizard in world's preference for the quill.

No, he wrote. According to my father he turned over all the dark artifacts over to the Ministry before he closed the house. How are you and how is everyone else?

He signed the letter and gave it to the owl which was the growing daughter of Hedwig, Harry's first owl.

Opening a window by hand he motioned for Violet to leave.

Leaving the window open, Draco sat back down at his desk and wondered why they asked him that question but then he heard the door open and his roommates coming up.


End file.
